Take me all the way
by Eleena
Summary: Rated R for future chapters. AU YaoiShounenai and Shota.I really suck at Summaries. Pretty much, everyone's in modernday high school and it centers around Riku. Pairings include RS, RA, RSA and so on and so forth... just R&R...
1. Making a Friend

Disclaimer: This story will contain Yaoi, Shounen-ai, and more Yaoi. Don't know what Yaoi is? Don't read. Don't like Yaoi? Don't read. Extreamly religious and/or homophobic? Leave. Now. If you know what's good for you.

Now, this story is pretty much like one big freakin' soap opera. In other words lots of pairings and lots of angst. These pairings will include Sora/Riku, Riku/Ansem, Riku/Sora/Ansem, Cloud/Sephiroth and maybe more... so, errr... yeah... again, leave if you don't like any of those. Especially if you don't like the Riku/Ansem up there 'cause there will be tons of that.

Also, this is an AU. The characters of Kingdom Hearts have been reincarnated into our modern world. There might also be some Kairi bashing, considering as how I don't like her very much. Must I repeat myself on the "you no like, leave"? There might also be some OCs just for the heck of it. Well... now that that's out of the way!! .

* * *

Chapter one; Making a Friend

"Riku, get your sorry ass out of bed! Now!"

The silver-haired boy simply groaned and rolled over, burrying himself further into the tatami mat as his mother stood over him, glaring. "Five more minutes..." He mumbled.

His mother scowled and flung his covers off of him, revealing his almost completly bare body as he only wore a pair of white boxers to bed. "Out! Now!" She whacked him over the head. "I will not tolerate you being late for your first day."

Riku growled. God damnit... It was cold... he shivered, and sat up slightly. "Yeah, yeah... shut up..." He grumbled.

The woman frowned upon him, but didn't say anything more as she turned to leave. Riku gave her the finger as her back was turned before getting up to get dressed.

_'Stupid bitch...'_ He thought as he shuffled through his clothing to find something half way clean. _'Just because I got kicked out of my last three schools doesn't mean that she can treat me like a god-damn juvey...'_

He fished out a black cotton shirt and leather black pants, along with a spiked choker and black sneakers. He liked black. He felt that it accentuated the white in his hair, and his personality over all. Some people called him a goth, others just plain wierd. But he was none of those things that they called him. He was just Riku. Just plain Riku. Riku who now had to go to a stupid public school in Tokyo. He hated Tokyo. It was too crowded, and Riku had this little thing about space. He liked his space. And in this place his space was often invaded.

He quickly got dressed and grabbed his bag. He didn't even stop to eat breakfast or say good bye to his mom as he left the small apartment. He just wanted to get out of there. He hated confined spaces like that damn apartment.

As he walked through the streets of Tokyo he couldn't help but notice that there were a ton of people dressed in strange, sometimes extravagent clothing. Gothic and Lolita styles seemed to be the trend in Tokyo as he watched both girls and guys pass by in their strange clothing, heads held high as though they were part of a fashion show. Well, atleast he wasn't the only wierd person in this place. Back at his old town he was laughed and sneered at for his strange clothes and hair. But here, it seemed like he would be accepted. Perhaps Tokyo wasn't so bad after all. Atleast the apartments were kind of cheap.

"Let's see... where was that damn school again?" He turned around and around trying to get his barings and figure out what direction he was going. Damn. He hated being lost. And Tokyo was obviously an easy place to get lost in.

He paused when he spotted a group of kids about his age walking together, talking and laughing and having a good time. He tilted his head and blinked. Could it be that they might be class mates of his? Should he follow them? Well, it would be better then staying here, wouldn't it? His mind made up, he followed them from a safe distance, hoping that he wouldn't catch their attention. After all, if they were a part of his school, he didn't want to be known as the creepy stalker guy or something.

However, as a abnormally large man bumped into him and knocked him over, his constant cursing caused one of the teenagers to turn around and survey the scene in curiousity. The boy's cool blue eyes blinked innocently as he saw Riku. He smiled good-naturedly. "Hey, I haven't seen you around before! You from Jugoku?"

Jugoku... that was the name of the school he was supposed to be going to... Jugoku High... "Well, uhh... yeah... well, I'm supposed to, anyways... I'm kinda new." Riku looked away, blushing slightly with embaressment at being caught.

The boy just laughed. "I figured that, silly! I know almost everyone in Jugoku High! I'm Sora, by the way. And this here is Kairi, Wakka, Tidus and Selphie." He pointed towards his friends.

Riku nodded to them respectfully. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Riku." He bowed slightly. Though he was a brash individual, good manners had been pounded into his mind since a very young age.

Sora faltered a bit. "Hey, don't be so formal! We're all friends here, right?"

Riku blinked. Friends? "But... we just met..."

"Well, I'm friends with everyone! You're my friend Riku!" Sora nodded and smiled, folding his arms behind his head. He laughed like a little kid.

Riku couldn't help but smile as well. This boy was so... cute... "Thanks..." He didn't think he'd actually make a friend here. After all, he'd never had friends before. So this was a first for him.

"Shouldn't we get going?" The girl called Kairi interupted their little chat. "After all, we don't want to be late..."

Riku met the girl's eyes and shivered. Something about her he just didn't like. Maybe it was the death glare that she was throwing in his direction. _'What the fuck is her problem!?'_ He scowled at her in response to her glare. _'Does she think I'm gonna steal her precious Sora away or something!?'_ He scoffed at this. Yeah right. "Yeah, let's get going. If I'm late, my mom's gonna kill me." And with that the group of friends hurried on towards the hell-hole that is called school.

* * *

Hmmm... crap, crap, crap... all crap... ah well... best I can do right now... I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, even though it's incredibly short and there's not much shounen-ai at all... or any, for that matter... sighs Also, Wakka, Tidus and Selphie were really silent. O.o Ah well... they'll talk in the later chapters... hopefully... --; 

Please R&R! Also, to tell you the truth, I've never played KH the original, just KH Chain of Memories. Why? 'Cause I don't have a freakin' PS2! But I've done tons of research on both games, and especially on Riku. drools But, anyways, if anything in my story contradicts the games in any way please tell me and I will first kick myself, then fix it to the best of my abilities. nod nod


	2. The Dark Master

Wah!! Someone reviewed! I love you all! I feel so loved... I didn't think that anyone would like my story... -sniffles-

To Toboe: Yes Ma'am! Glad you think it's cute! But that's not gonna last, just to warn you. I love angst, and there's no way I'm gonna let Riku be happy all the time. -evil laughter-

To teizonriku: I hope so. I really do. Thank you very much for the comment. Luv ya!

To Anukis-san: O.O Oops… completely forgot about that little feature… -fixes it- There! All better now! -nod nod-

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Tokyo or any of the characters in this story. Unless they're made up. Also, I'm going to repeat what I said in the first chapter. If you don't like Yaoi, leave. If you do, then welcome fellow Yaoi fanatic!

* * *

Chapter 2; The Dark Master 

Through out the entire walk Riku found that Sora was not an individual who liked silence. In fact, he seemed to prefer carrying on an entire conversation by himself. When he asked Riku a question, he would go ahead and answer it himself. Riku's first reaction to this was something akin to "What the fuck!? This guy's way too hyper for my taste..." But then, after awhile, he began to get used to it. It was almost natural, really. Even though Riku had been alone for almost his entire life and he was used to silence, it just seemed natural for the bright eyed youth to blabber on and on about the weather or other such unimportant topics.

The rest of the people in the boy's little group just seemed to ignore it completely, like it was natural for Sora to talk to no one in particular. Which, it most likely was. All but Kairi, who was hanging on his every word. The girl was obviously smitten with him. Riku could see why. When Sora smiled, he would simply melt. He didn't know why, but he felt very drawn to the boy. Probably because he was the first person that was ever really nice to him, without expecting anything in return.

"We're here!" Sora announced, cheerfully.

Riku blinked. He was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't even noticed as they approached a large building. The school was huge. At least, compared to his old one. "Wow..." He found himself muttering, almost breathlessly. "I didn't know it was so... so big!"

"It's nothing compared to the other schools." Wakka replied. "It's actually one of the smallest in Tokyo."

Nevertheless, it was gigantic in Riku's eyes. He supposed everything was big when it came to Tokyo. Except for the apartments.

Sora chuckled and grabbed Riku's hand, causing the other to blush a soft pink. "Come on! I hope you're in all my classes, Riku!" The boy then proceeded to drag him towards the building.

Riku flinched slightly as his arm was almost pulled out of its socket, due to the boy's enthusiasm. Sora was stronger then he looked. "Hey, slow down, will ya?"

But Sora didn't slow down. Riku had a sinking suspicion that he'd never even stop. Not unless he ran into a wall or something. But what were the chances of that happening!?

Bam!

Well, it wasn't a wall, but it was close. "Ugh… Ouchy… did any one get the license plate number on that truck?" Sora murmured, rubbing his head and laying flat on the ground.

Riku, unfortunately, had been pulled down as well by Sora. Coincidently, he had also fallen on top of Sora. So now, he was draped across Sora's lap, face down. He groaned. He knew this couldn't look very good.

"Watch it, Hideaki!" A voice mumbled above them. Riku didn't even dare to look up. He was too embarrassed.

"Sorry, Squall… I wasn't looking where I was going…" Sora laughed good-naturedly. Well, at least someone wasn't distressed by this little situation.

"That goes without saying…"

Riku finally removed himself from on top of Sora, and looked up to see a tall boy with long brown hair and a scar across his face. He wondered where he could have gotten such a scar.

"Who's the new guy?" The older boy asked.

It took Riku a bit to realize that he was talking about him. "Oh, uhh… I'm Riku… Riku Tachibana…"

He stood up, and looked away in embarrassment. Damn. That was twice today that he ended up embarrassing himself. He really needed to stop this.

The other nodded. "Right. I'm Squall. Squall Leonhart. I'm a senior here. Have you reported to the main office yet?"

Riku shook his head. "No, I haven't."

"Well, if you want I can take you there. You can pick up your schedule and stuff." Squall replied, distantly. Riku figured he was more the strong, silent type.

"Sure. That would be nice." He looked back at Sora. "You don't mind if I go with him, do you?"

Sora just smiled, as usual. "Of course not! See you in class!" He got up as well and brushed himself off before waving goodbye.

"Sora can be quite a handful at times… but he's a good kid…"

Riku nodded in response to Squall's statement. Yes. Sora was quite hard to handle. But he was nice. Really nice. He liked him. Sort of.

Squall led him through the vast halls of the school, silently. Riku didn't mind. He liked silence. He liked to be able to think. He liked it when he was in his own little world. He was so used to being alone. To being silent.

"Here it is. Just go in and tell them your name and they'll give you your schedule. You shouldn't have any problems." Squall opened the door to the main office, and stepped back to allow Riku to pass.

Riku nodded his thanks and stepped inside the office. There was only one person and that was a woman secretary typing rapidly at a computer. He stepped over towards her and waited for her to acknowledge him. When she didn't, he cleared his throat. "Uhmm… excuse me?"

"What?" The woman looked up in slight alarm, blinking. When she saw him, she smiled. Though it was a tired smile, it was kind. "Oh, are you Riku Tachibana? I take it that you're here to pick up your schedule." When he nodded, she swiveled around in her chair to pick up a paper, and then swiveled again to hand it to him. "We have six periods in a day, each one hour long. I do believe that you confirmed all of your classes over the phone, so there shouldn't be any problems with your schedule. If there is, then just talk to me. I'm sure I could fix it."

Riku smiled. "Thank you." He looked it over. Really, his mother had chosen all of his classes for him, but he didn't mind. He looked at the top row to discover that his first class was English/Com Arts. He had that class for two periods in the same room with the same teacher. Lovely. He thanked the woman once more before exiting the office and going off to find his first class for the day.

If Riku didn't think that the school was big before, then sure as heck knew it was now. It didn't take much for him to get lost within the twisting hallways. Each door looked the same; only numbers showing that they were even different class rooms. He was about to completely give up and head back to the office to ask for help, when someone came from behind him and covered his eyes with his/her hands.

"Guess who!" Sang a familiar voice.

Riku sighed. "Sora, what are you doing!?"

"I was worried about you!" Sora let go of him and Riku spun around to face him. Again, Sora was smiling. He wondered if the boy's face was stuck like that or something. "So I went to look for you. Also, that's my class over there." He pointed over to a door across the hallway. "What's your first period?"

"English/Com Arts, room A16, why?"

Sora's smile grew even wider, if that was even possible. "Cool! So's mine!" He exclaimed, happily.

Riku groaned. Great. There was only so much of this guy that he could take, and he was starting to reach the end of his rope. "Come on, let's get going before we're…" The bell signaling the start of first period rang, interrupting his sentence. "Late… damnit, let's go!" This time, it was Riku who grabbed the other and ran. Luckily, the classroom wasn't very far away. But that didn't mean that they were off the hook.

"35.4 seconds late… lunch detention, Mr. Hideaki…" Murmured the teacher as the two boys burst into the class. The man was sitting casually at his desk, reading glasses on the tip of his nose as he wrote upon a yellow slip. When he finished he stood up gracefully and strode over to the boy, handing the slip to him. Sora groaned, and went over to his desk, leaving Riku with the teacher.

"Uhmm… sir… I'm Ri-"

"Riku Tachibana, I know." The teacher cut him off, smiling.

That smile sent shivers up the young boy's spine. He didn't know why, but this man unnerved him. Perhaps it was because he was so strange looking. Not in a bad way, mind you… just… peculiar… long white hair contrasted sharply with his dark skin. Amber eyes seemed to look right through him as the man surveyed him casually. "I am professor Ansem Kurosama, but you may call me Ansem if you like. I simply abhor such propriety, don't you?" Again, that charming smile. That smile that made Riku shiver with anxiety and distress. Something about this man disturbed him greatly. Or perhaps he was simply over reacting. But no matter how much he tried to tell himself that he was being foolish, he just couldn't shake off the feeling of uneasiness whenever the teacher came near to him, looked at him, or even spoke to him. Even as he asked Riku a question pertaining to the text that they were studying, the boy found himself frozen in unexplainable fear. It was only after class was over and everyone else had already left that he realized why he was so uncomfortable around the man.

"Riku, can I speak with you for a moment?" Mr. Kurosama asked, shuffling through the papers on his desk.

Riku shivered when he heard his name come from the man's thin lips. He nodded, however, and walked over to him. "Yes? What is it?"

Ansem looked up at him, and smiled. "I would like to see you after school, please. You've transferred into this school in a very inopportune time and I'm afraid that you won't be able to catch up without added studying. You do wish to pass, do you not?"

Riku was about to answer him with a sharp "no". Truthfully, he didn't give a damn whether he passed his classes or not. But something made him say yes. He cursed himself after the word left his mouth. He really did not want to be in a room alone with this man. So then why had he agreed?

Ansem's smile grew broader. "Splendid. I'll see you in this room after sixth period, then. I look forward to it." The man's eyes glinted briefly with a mischievousness that Riku was unlucky enough to catch. Riku nodded, and quickly left the room, finding himself unable to be within the man's presence any longer.

* * *

I'm considering making Ansem remember his previous life as big, bad evil dude and Riku as well. I'll hold a survey. Should Ansem remember, or not? It'll be held over reviews. - 

Also, as you probably guessed, most of these last names were made up. -sigh- I know they're crappy, but I was in a hurry. They'll hardly be mentioned at all, anyways.

If you're wondering why I chose them….

Kurosama: Is dark and lord combined. Dark Lord. Muaha. I'm such an idiot. --

Hideaki: Something about brightness or happy child, I think… I dunno… I found it and I thought, oi! Happy child! Sora!

Tachibana: Just a name that I found from Fatal Frame II. I have no idea what-so-ever what it means.


End file.
